An Exercise in Trust
by Kashira1786
Summary: Golden Swan. Based off a kinkmeme prompt. Gold is jealous of August and Emma notices. She decides she needs to teach Gold a lesson about trust.


Once Upon a Time

Ship: Golden Swan

Characters: Emma, Gold, mentions of August

Prompt: _"I trust him more than I trust you..."_

Gold naturally takes this as a challenge, and the evening is spent with August and Gold trying to one-up each other. Emma eventually gets sick of their behavior and decides to punish the instigator.

When no one is looking, Emma forces Gold into her bedroom and teaches him a true "trust exercise."

An Exercise in Trust

"_I trust him more than I trust you."_

Gold frowned, watching from his corner of the room, as Emma and this mysterious 'August' sat together and chatted. He noticed the way she angled herself to face him and the way his eyes never left her face. There was definitely attraction there; it could even possibly grow into love.

Gold tried to ignore the burning rage in his stomach and instead divided his time between glaring murderously at August, and staring intently at Emma.

August looked over at Gold and smirked, clearly enjoying his reactions. Emma followed his gaze and turned to look at him.

She frowned, looking annoyed at his thunderous expression. Excusing herself, she got up and headed over to talk to him.

"Gold? We need to talk. Now."

They headed up the stairs to Emma's room, Gold noticed Mary Margaret giving Emma a questioning look but Emma ignored it.

As they entered Emma's bedroom, she turned and gave him an irritated look, "What the hell is going on Gold?"

"What ever do you mean Sheriff?" he raised an eyebrow.

Emma looked unimpressed, "Your foul mood, the constant glaring, I could feel you staring at us the whole night."

Gold stayed silent, simply gazing back at her. Slowly Emma seemed to come to a realization, "Hang on... Are you jealous? Is this about me trusting him over you?"

His face twitched slightly as he tried to control his anger. Emma paused and gave him a long, considering look.

"Close your eyes." She asked.

"Excuse me?" He responded.

"You heard me. Close your eyes and keep them closed."

There was a long, drawn-out pause as he kept staring at her, trying to figure out what her plan was.

Emma sighed and smiled bitterly, her face a mix of triumph and disappointment, "You see? How do you expect me to trust you if you can't even trust me?"

She turned to head back down to the party when he called out.

"Emma, wait."

He deliberately waited until she turned and met his gaze before closing his eyes and waiting.

There was a pause and he wondered what she was going to do, and then he felt her loosen his tie, her hands brushing against his throat. She pulled it off him and tied it over his eyes, blindfolding him.

"You don't trust me not to peek, Miss Swan?"

He could hear the smirk in her voice, "It's just insurance."

He felt her hands sliding from his face, down his arms, to grab his cane. For a moment his hands tightened around it but he let her take it, trusting her not to let him fall.

Her hands slid up to his chest… and she shoved him. Hard. With an "oomph" he landed on the bed, his arms splayed out, his heart thumping wildly.

He felt her kneel down and pull off his shoes.

He swallowed and spoke, "Emma? What are you doing?"

She immediately pulled away, the absence of her hands leaving him cold.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked.

"… No." He responded.

Her hands immediately returned to touching him as she unbuckled his belt and pulled off his jacket. She grabbed his hands and maneuvered them so he was holding on to the headboard.

"Keep your hands here. Don't let go until I say you can. Understood?"

Gold nodded quickly, impatiently awaiting her next move. Emma took her time, her hands leisurely sliding over his arms and chest. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly, taking her time with each button, her fingers brushing lightly over his skin.

By the time the shirt was completely unbuttoned, Gold was panting, his pants painfully tight. He felt her lean in and carefully kiss his chest, just over his heart. She trailed kisses over to his nipple and then bit. Hard.

Gold groaned loudly and threw his head back. "Shhh quiet! There are people downstairs." She warned.

He bit his lip and muffled his cries as she returned to sucking hard on one nipple, her hand going over to play and pinch the other one. After a moment she switched. Her free hand slid down his belly and unbuttoned his pants, he moaned and thrust his hips, needing some contact there, but Emma pulled away completely.

He felt her tug and pull off his pants entirely, underwear included, for a moment he lay there, gasping and trembling in arousal as he waited for her next move.

He felt her hands touch his face and she leaned in, placing kisses on his cheeks, then his nose, his chin, before teasingly placing light kisses on his lips. He tried to deepen the kiss but she would pull away each time. He growled in frustration and with a chuckle she finally deepened the kiss, their tongues intertwining. He lifted his head and kissed her back desperately.

She trailed kisses down his throat and sucked hard at his neck. He knew that a hickey would form and it would be too high for his collar to cover it, the mark would be visible for everyone to see. For some reason though, the thought excited him rather than bothered him, that there would be visible evidence of this event.

She kissed down his bare chest and Gold couldn't hold back a choked cry as he felt her breath slide over his cock and her hot lips suddenly close over his tip. He threw his head back and bit his lips to muffle his cries, as she took in more and more of him. His legs trembled and his hands spasmed when Emma swirled her tongue over the head. It took every ounce of self-control to keep his hands on the headboard and not bury them in her hair.

After a moment she pulled her mouth away and then left him entirely. Gold lay there, shuddering with arousal, straining his ears to hear what Emma was doing. He heard the rustling of clothes and felt Emma return and straddle him, this time bare-naked. He felt her hover above him for a moment before sinking down on him. Gold thrust his hips up sharply and let out a full-throated moan.

Emma leaned in close and kissed him again before hissing out, "Touch me."

Gold obliged, his arms immediately wrapping around her and his mouth latching on to her throat to mark her as she did had done to him. One of his hands went up to remove the blindfold, but she quickly grabbed his wrist, "I didn't say you could take that off."

His hand instead went to her breast, cupping and squeezing it while Emma moaned above him. The other wrapped around her hip to pull her in as close as possible.

He tried to imagine her expressions, her head thrown back in ecstasy, a blush trailing from her neck to her chest. He groaned and his hand moved down to rub at her clit. He was close and damned if he was going to leave her unsatisfied. Emma let out a loud cry and he felt her tighten around him, the sensation finally pushing him over the edge as well.

Emma fell forward and collapsed on his chest, his arms tightened around her to pull her close. Her hands went up and finally pulled off the blindfold, allowing him to see her flushed face and satisfied grin.

"So Emma," Gold drawled, "does this mean you trust me now?"

She lifted her head from his chest and smiled at him, he was surprised by the warmth that filled his chest at her expression, his lips helplessly curling up to smile back.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

Gold pulled Emma into his arms for one more lingering kiss before they redressed to head back down to join the festivities, which seemed to be going at full swing. No one seemed to have noticed their absence except for Mary Margaret, who was making a beeline for Emma, and August, who was stoically staring at them

Emma flashed a small smile at Gold before distracting her concerned friend with a quick, "I'll tell you later."

Gold headed towards the door, Emma would be busy the rest of the night, so there was no reason for him to linger. Just before he shut the door, he met August's eyes and gave him a triumphant smirk.


End file.
